User talk:Texgnome1
Welcome Hi, welcome to JLU Customs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atrocitus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:31, July 20, 2011 Welcome Welcome to the wiki! I'm so glad to have a Hall of Justice member join! I love your customs! Batman of Zurr-En-Arrh Saw that you included the colorfull Batman under Bruce Wayne. Although recently it was used as an special identity of Bruce Wayne, it was originally an alien. What I've done is to leave one of the images (rg's custom) as Bruce Wayne (his chest logo matches the recent comic book appereance) but created a separate page for Tlano with both available photos. Learn something new all the time. I only knew of it as an alternate identity. So the way you updated it sounds just fine to me. I want it to be as accurate & complete as possible. Wikia is behaving slooooow.... Is it also happening to you? Hey just a heads-up... Hey Tex, it's me Dusty... (or Kal depending on where you go, lol) Okay so this is random but I was just looking around the site and happened upon the Vandal Savage page and noticed an error (I swear I was not looking for any, lol) I actually only thought 2 customs of mine were on this site. Anyways, the second Vandal Savage Custom figure shown on this page: urlhttp://jlucustoms.wikia.com/wiki/Vandal_Savage?cb=9631&cb=7694[/URL] was actually made by me not moo2172, (though, I did sell the figure on the eBay years ago.) Anyways not trying to be a glory hog or anything, but just thought I'd give you a heads up. So... Yeah, very nice job on the site though, very nice. :) D. --Kal37 (talk) 12:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello My name is Brad McCurry and I noticed you have a few of my figures on your site. I also have noticed a ton of them labeled under Joe Acevedo instead of me. Ive edited them and wanted to make you aware of this , if theres anything with his name it might be mine. Thanks for including me in your page wasn't even aware this existed. j Hey Brad! I do apologize for that. I pulled them off Joe's site a LONG time ago, but to be honest didn't realize some were yours. Should have paid attention. Thanks for the corrections. I'll make sure they're updated to reflect the pages on your creator page. Can you take a look on Joe's page and make sure you didn't miss any? Thank you! Texgnome1 (talk) 23:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) not a problem !! Bronze Tiger I loved your JLU Bronze Tiger. Could you please send a larger photo of this to me or post somewhere, to see better the details of the piece? 11:31, November 5, 2015 (UTC)fbronze 11:31, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Texgnome, I am trying to create a subcategory on the category "Video Games". It would call "Fortnite" and inside of it I would put 2 pages: "Huntress (Fortnite)" and "Flytrap". I created the two pages, but I couldn't create a subcategory to put them on it. I also have a problem with the name of the page "Flytrap" and I had to revert it three time. Could you help me to fix these problems ? Thank you. Fbronze (talk) 20:19, October 10, 2018 (UTC)Fbronze